Most types of printing devices are equipped with replaceable components that have a life cycle during which the replaceable components are functional. At the end of the life cycle of a replaceable component, the component must be replaced for the printing device to continue to function properly.
For example, a toner cartridge is installed in a laser printer to provide toner for the printing process. As documents are printed, the toner supply is gradually depleted. When the toner supply is completely exhausted, the printer cannot print any further documents until the toner cartridge is replaced.
The market for replaceable components for printing devices is highly competitive. When a printing device user depletes a replaceable component that was included in the new printing device, the user has several options to replace the depleted component. For instance, the user may replace the replaceable component with a component of the same brand as was originally included in the printing device. Or, the user may choose to replace the replaceable component with one of many similar components on the market that are made by another manufacturer.
The main reason that such a user would choose a different brand of replaceable component to replace the depleted component is cost. Typically, non-name-brand replaceable components are less expensive. This is due to the fact that the research costs were not borne by the company making the component. Furthermore, such components typically use cheaper materials, such as less expensive toner (in the case of a laser printer toner cartridge). However, cheaper materials used in a replaceable component may not provide the same print quality and reliability that a user desires.
A printing device manufacturer wants to retain as many repeat customers as possible. When a customer buys a printing device and a component in that device is subsequently depleted, the printing device manufacturer must provide valuable incentives for the user to replace the component with a similar component of the same brand that was originally included in the printing device when it was sold.